


Fanart: Clint Thinks Back

by BadPennyGirl



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bartonia, Fanart, Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark, Toasterverse, scifigrl47 gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPennyGirl/pseuds/BadPennyGirl
Summary: This is a fanart gift for scifigrl47 from her story "Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391599) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



It's a bit of a weird gift. Instead of filling a scene by drawing what scifigrl47 wrote, I created an image that was a related memory from one character to another. Strange, right?

In Chapter 9 of scifigrl47's fic "Four (Or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark", the following exchange occurs.

Coulson asks Clint--"You remember the situation?"

Clint answers--“I've thought about it a lot since he said the whole thing. I remember him playing with something. I remember him telling me not to touch it. There was a really strange look on his face, but I didn't think that much of it."

That moment in the story stood out to me. The author had stipulated in her story that the armor Tony had with him was the "suitcase armor" which has a very different design. It's far more complexly articulated and so it's a far sleeker armor. It has a unique color scheme as well. The image of Tony in that armor, with the alien box, looking at it in a peculiar way stuck in my mind. So rather than illustrate Clint answering Coulson, I illustrated the memory Clint is relating to him.

Since this one is so weird a gift, I intend to do another one from the same story that is a more literal scene.


End file.
